


Sunshine and Honeybees

by diotheleo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dailyr76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diotheleo/pseuds/diotheleo
Summary: Jack and Gabriel don't often get to vacation together. When they finally do, they get a few relatively peaceful days at the beach to enjoy each others company.For the dailyreaper76 fic contest, chosen prompt of 'Sandy Shores.'





	Sunshine and Honeybees

Being the leader of a world-wide organisation means vacations are near impossible to take. Being able to get a vacation for himself and his sort of half-secret boyfriend is even harder. Once in a blue moon they can actually get their schedules aligned to allow them a single day together, and even then, most of the time, it’s only part of the day because of mission debriefings, interviews, and various other things. Anything more than that might as well be deemed impossible, but hell if they don’t try it, and it pays off. By some miracle, they manage to get a solid 4 days off together.

Plans start brewing- Should they visit family? Whose family would they visit? Can they swing both? If not families, should they go somewhere cold or warm? Beaches or mountains? East or west coast, or, hell, international? Trying to plan the damn vacation is nearly as impossible as getting the the time off to take the vacation. There’s so much, almost too much, that they both want to do, and a very limited time span of when they can do it.

The final decision is a beach in California. Gabriel’s idea that he fought for, and not one Jack is too keen on saying no to. (Gabriel’s face just lit up so much at the idea, how could he not want to do something that makes him that happy?) A private beach, specifically, with no worries about people bothering them or some sensational story about ‘Best War Buddies Reyes And Morrison blah blah blah bullshit.’

They fly out on a Tuesday. It’s a few hours drive from the airport, Jack drives, Gabriel plays DJ. It’s some weird blend of Broadway, metal and whiny emo music that Jack allows because Gabriel sings to every song and looks so radiant with it.

(“Shouldn’t driver pick the music?”

“Yeah, but you love me right?”

“... Dammit.”)

About halfway into the drive, Gabriel concedes and let’s Jack take over on the music, with a warning that any country will get him banned from the music forever and always.

(“But Gaaaabe. It’s the music of my people.”  
“Jack, I swear to fuck, your tractor is not sexy.”  
“It is, and you know it!”)

They pull up to the beach house as the sun starts to set, a picturesque image of _relaxation._ Sand, water, and a gorgeous sunset.

The first thing they do is drag their bags into the rental house. Not much past that, just inside, before they’re looking at each other like kids in a candy shop.

“You up for an evening swim, Honeybee?” Jack asks, already tugging a pair of trunks from his bag.

“You fucking know it.”

It takes them far too long to change- They keep getting distracted with each other. Gentle touches and kisses, getting lost in the feeling of one another, of knowing nothing can spoil this moment. Eventually, they get changed, and head out to the beach. Holding hands, Gabriel’s thumb rubbing small circles on Jack’s.

“So, three days of this-” Jack says, motioning at the sun, which is beginning to dip below the horizon. “-And you think I’m going to want to go back to Switzerland?”

“Well, if you don’t _want_ to go back, we can always tell them to fuck off.”

“I doubt that’ll go over well, Honeybee.”

“We could try it.”

Gabriel’s got one of those shit-eating grins, tugging Jack to the waterline. Fuck if that smile doesn’t make him want to melt and call the UN right then to tell them to fuck right off so he can retire early.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he blurts out, allowing himself to be pulled until the water’s up to the middle of their calves. He tugs Gabriel into a quick kiss, pressing their foreheads together.  Gabriel laughs lightly and god _dammit_ what he wouldn’t do to bottle that up and keep it forever. “I don’t get how I deserved you at all.”

“I could say the same about you, sunshine.”

Gabriel tugs him closer by his hips, leaning in for a kiss-

And without warning, pushes Jack back into the water, cackling like a madman. There’s a decent splash and a yelp from Jack as he falls back.

“Hey! What the hell was that for?!”

“I dunno, just sounded like fun.”

Jack huffs, reaching for Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel stupidly takes it, getting himself pulled down on top of Jack in the water. He catches himself, hovering just above Jack.

“Hey,” Gabriel says, grinning down at him.

“Hey yourself.”

And Gabriel’s leaning down, kissing him sweetly, and God he would do this all day long if he could. It’s been years since they first kissed, and it’s still just as amazing and aweing as the first time to realise he’s _actually_ kissing Gabriel, actually kissing the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. They both pull back, a little breathless and a little warm.

“Sunset sure is nice,” Gabriel says.

“You’re nice.”

“Jack, what the hell?”

Jack blushes a deep red.

“Sorry. Just- I love you so fucking much?”

Gabriel laughs, the sound like music to Jack’s ears.

“I love you too, you giant goof.”

Gabriel stands up, pulling Jack up with him and gripping his hands tightly. He tugs him back toward the shoreline and Jack follows, squeezing his hand tightly. They stop just outside the house and Gabriel pulls Jack’s hand up, kissing his knuckles.

“I love you more than anything in the world, sunshine.”

And Jack fumbles his words, sputtering nonsense for a moment before shaking his head and clearing his throat.

“If I could spend every day of the rest of my life on this beach with you, it would be a blessing I don’t deserve. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met, Gabriel, and I honestly cannot figure out what I did right to deserve you, but like hell am I going to ever let you go.”

It’s so cheesy, but it’s all he can think about. Even back during SEP, he couldn’t believe such a gorgeous man actually existed, and it’s always baffled him that Gabriel wanted to date him. He always figured Gabriel would go for anyone _but_ him. And yet here they are, dating for too long, vacationing on a private beach together. He’d propose, but he hasn’t found the perfect ring that screams “Gabriel” to him, despite how much he’s snuck off to look.

“Hey, wanna make dinner?” His train of thought is interrupted by Gabriel and he stares blankly for a moment.

“Uhhhh… Yeah.”

Smoooooth.

Gabriel grins and they go back inside. They move about the kitchen, which they’d gotten someone to stock before they flew out, grabbing various things to throw together. Wordlessly, they manage to get a cohesive idea for a meal and start cooking. More touches, more kisses, more relishing in the existence of each other. Muttered “I love you”s as they work, perfectly in sync with what each other is doing. They eat at the small kitchen table in comfortable silence, stealing food from each other’s plates.

(“It just tastes better.”

“It’s the same damn food.”

“But it’s _yours._ ”)

Neither wants to clean dishes, but they do. Jack washes, Gabriel dries, with a promise to switch the next night. They drop onto the couch, Gabriel at one end and Jack sprawled with his head in his lap.

“Hey,” Gabriel says, running his fingers through Jack’s hair. “I love you. So fucking much. I’d go through heaven and hell to get to you wherever and whenever you need me.”

“I love you too, Honeybee.”

They sit in more silence for a bit before turning on the tv, deciding between news and some sitcom, the sitcom eventually winning out due to “news” leading into “work.”

Jack says they should go to bed to bed early, and Gabriel’s quick to agree. They fall into bed together, a tangle of limbs, and are asleep within minutes. Jack is snoring like a damn chainsaw, as usual.  Gabriel oblivious to it.

Jack wakes up first, disentangling himself from Gabriel and slipping into the bathroom for a quick shower. By the time he walks out, one towel around his waist and the other around his shoulders, Gabriel’s awake, sitting up and looking around blearily.

“Was wonderin’ where you’d wandered off to,” he says, yawning and stretching.

“I figured if I didn’t shower and get all the hair gunk out, you’d do that thing where you refuse to even look at me.”

“Mmmm. I’d kiss you, but morning breath and all.” Gabriel gets up, scratching his ass and passing Jack to get into the bathroom. Jack laughs it off and tugs on some swim trunks and a loose tank top before walking out to the kitchen. He starts making pancakes and eggs, letting Gabriel take over the eggs once he comes out of his shower. They discuss plans for the day over food.

“Well, I don’t really want to go swimming until at least one, so maybe we can head into town and check out some shops? Be shitty tourists for a day?”

“You can’t be a shitty tourist, you were born in California-”

“Yeah, but this isn’t LA, so I can be a shitty tourist.”

A sigh.

“I _guess_ you’re right. Let’s be shitty tourists and buy floppy hats.”

They laugh. Gabriel cleans the dishes, Jack dries. They load up in the car, same as before. Jack drives, Gabriel plays DJ. Except it’s nothing but Beach Boys for the nearly 30 minute drive to town.

“C’mon, Gabe, play something else,” Jack whines, twenty minutes in.

“But we gotta get in the mood for the beach, Jack!”

“Fiiiine, but you’re finding something else on the way back.”

“You got it, boss.”

They get into town, don baseball caps and sunglasses (as if two buff dudes covered in scars doesn’t scream military as it is.) They duck through shops for a while, buying little gifts for everyone. A little glass dolphin for Ana, a stuffed whale for Fareeha, a beer mug for Reinhardt, etc. They definitely go a little overboard, but the nice omnic in the shop has too many ideas for what they can get, and they have too many people to buy for, but fuck it, they can afford nearly anything. They get food from a tiny place around noon and drive back to the beach house. Gabriel drives this time, Jack picking music. Classic rock.

They take the trinkets inside, setting them on the counter and tugging off their shirts.

“Wanna race to the water?”

“Gabriel, you know I’m competitive-” And before he can even finish his thought, Gabriel takes off down the beach. Jack yells after him and follows him, nearly slipping on the sand a few times before they make it to the water.

“I won! Ha!”

“That doesn’t count, you cheated!”

“Yeah, but I still won.” Gabriel grins at him, wading out into the water. “Come ooon, it’s nice!”

Jack huffs. He really loves that man too damn much. He wades out after Gabriel. Until he feels something slimy and weird on his leg and _oh god what is that-_

“Gabe, not to alarm you, but I think there’s something trying to kill me-”

 “Slimy, tentacle like?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Seaweed, loser. You’re fine.” Gabriel swims up to him anyways.

 “But what if it’s a sea monster coming to kill me?”

 “Then I’ll punch it right in the face and carry you off into the sunset.”

 Jack rolls his eyes and splashes him.

 “So romantic.”

 They swim for a few hours. Have dinner early, and drag some chairs out to the beach to watch the sunset and sip at some wine. Gabriel slips back inside at one point, reappearing a few minutes later and standing in front of Jack.

 “Hey, sunshine, stand up.”

 Jack looks confused, but does so anyway. Gabriel grins at him, dropping to one knee.

 And Jack freezes.

 And Gabriel pulls out a box.

 And Jack can’t hear him over to rush in his ears, but he can read those lips asking-

 Jack Morrison, light of my life, moon to my stars. Will you marry me?”

 And Jack hauls him up into a kiss, both of them stumbling back and nearly falling over in the process.

 “Yes, yes, of fucking course yes!”

And they kiss in the warm glow of the setting sun, wrapped up in each other, neither wanting the moment to end, neither wanting to give this up for _anything._

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write them being cute at the beach
> 
>  
> 
> find me on tumblr!! bblackwatchh.tumblr.com


End file.
